1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a jet-propelled water walker apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to an improvement in such jet-propelled water walker apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Art
Jet-propelled water walker apparatus are known in the art as taught in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,883, Gudmundsen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,106, Shuh-Chin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,002, Gargos, U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,330, French, U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,806, Ch'iu and U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,976, Ellis.
The '883 patent teaches a water-jet propulsion system consisting of chambers 4 having an inlet port 5 and an outlet port 6. Water is drawn into the chamber and driven out of the chamber by reciprocating air pump 3.
The aquatic sports device of the '106 patent consists of a body made of a light-weight material which includes a water tank, a piston, a seal, a retractable spring, a water incoming passageway or pipe, a one-way valve, a water discharge passageway or pipe and a nozzle. Water is drawn into the pipe at the front end and ejected from the nozzle at the back end by action of the piston together with the retractable spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,002 teaches an arrangement which is powered automatically by waves of a body of water. A float member moves up and down due to the action of the waves and, in turn, drives member up and down about pivot point. This moves pistons inwardly and outwardly into cylinders. Water is drawn inwardly when the pistons are moved to the left in FIG. 2.
The propulsion system of the '330 patent is hand- operated by movement of a lever upwardly and downwardly. As can be seen, the housing of the propulsion system includes a bottom inlet with a flap valve covering the bottom inlet. Water is ejected through exhaust opening.
The jet powered vessel of the Ch'iu patent includes two piston and cylinders. Each piston and cylinder connects with a respective pipe, and the two pipes are connected through a T-joint to exhaust outlet. Each piston and cylinder has a bottom opening which is covered by a flap valve. The propulsion system of this patent is also foot operated.
The propulsion system of the '976 patent uses a centrifugal pump to draw water into a hollow compartment through bottom intake strainer plate. The water is then ejected through a rear outlet to provide a reaction force for moving the surfboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,674, Beymer, also teaches a jet-propelled water walking system. The water walkers in the '674 patent and the '422 application comprise arrangements wherein water is drawn in through a front end of a chamber and expelled through the rear end thereof.